Mizu Ai
by Hinata Hitsugaya18
Summary: Hinata and her family constantly moves because the schools never have a swimming pool. They come to a town and Hinata attends Iwatobi High School and meets our sexy swimmer Haruka Nanase! Haruka immediately becomes smitten with Hinata and wants her to join the swim team. Will a love form between these two quiet people? Will Hinata join the team? Will conflicts evolve around them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is Hinata Hitsugaya18, ohayo gozaimasu! XD I want you all to give me your opinion on my first story on . If I get any good reviews, it would boost my confidence in my stories!

Cross-over_:_

Free! x Naruto

I do not own any characters from both anime! But I do love them! XD

Main Characters:

Haruka Nanase

Hinata Hyuga

Makoto Tachibana

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Gou Matsuoka

Rin Matsuoka

Sasuke Uchiha

Kimi OC

Satsuki OC

Rei Ryugazaki

Couples:

Haruka x Hinata (main)

Sakura X Makoto

Kimi x Rin

Satsuki x Sasuke

Naruto x Gou

Ino x Rei

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~ Hyuga Household ~

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hinata, it's time to get up. You need to get ready for school, " Neji said. "I-I'm up Neji-niisan," Hinata groaned out. _Sighs_ "Be ready in 15 minutes. I have to take Hanabi to school too." "Alright." As Hinata heard the sound of her older cousin's footsteps fade away, she started to get ready to attend her new school. _I can't believe Neji-niisan and Tou-san made the decision of moving just because I wasn't playing any sports at that horrible school!_ Hinata thought,_ Well, at least all my friends got their parents to move here with me._

"Nee-Chan, you better hurry up and eat breakfast before I eat it!" shouted Hanabi from downstairs.

"I-I'm coming! Please wait a l-little longer!"

Hello everyone, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 17 yrs. old and currently the Heiress to the Hyuga Company. My stoic, yet loving father is Hiashi Hyuga. Since he is the owner of the Hyuga Company, I am next in line to inherit the company. Seeing as how I'm not motivated into learning about the company, he chose to give to my dear cousin Neji. I love Neji-niisan. He's like an older brother to me since the day we met as little kids. He can be a bit overprotective most of the time, but he's doing it for a good cause. Hanabi is my rambunctious little sister. She can be bashful and bold most of the time but when it comes to other things (like romance) she's really shy. The only person who isn't with us is our mother, Hitomi. If anyone could say the my mother was the most saint person on the planet it would be her. I miss how she use to sing me songs whenever I was scared of the thunder during a storm, how she would gently twirl me in the fields on our picnic days, and the way her beautiful smile would brighten up anyone's day. Even though she isn't here with us, I still hold her dear to me most in both my heart and locket.

_Okaa-san_

"Ah! I'm going t-to be late!" Hinata rushes downstairs.

"I told you to hurry Nee-Chan"

Hinata sticks out tongue, "I was o-only thinking about something."

Neji smirks, "Maybe you're thinking about getting a boyfriend or something?"

Hinata blushes red, "Neji-nii!"

"Nee-Chan, if you do get a boyfriend. Make sure he's hot with abs!" gushed Hanabi.

Hiashi chuckles, "Now, that's enough you two. You both should be heading off to school."

"That's right!"

All 3 children got up from the table and grabbed their items from the living room. They bid Hiashi good bye and headed out the door for school and work.

_Our two girls are growing up real fast Hitomi. Hinata is looking more and more like you everyday as well. I'm sure Hanabi doesn't know who you are as much, but she asks about you everyday, _Hiashi thought.

* * *

"Good bye Nee-Chan, Nii-san!" kisses both her sister and cousin on the cheek.

"Good bye"

"G-Good bye Hanabi-Chan. Have a n-nice day at school," smiled Hinata.

They watched as Hinabi entered the school and soon they drove off to Hinata's new school.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_

"Nervous?"

Hinata jumps then nervous smile. "A l-little. I'm just hoping we w-won't have to move again."

" Don't worry about Hina. You have all your friends attending the same school as you plus you could make some new friends. If you're ever in need of help, I'm sure they'll have your back."

"Thank you Nii-san"

"You're welcome"

Neji drove up in front of the school and Hinata immediately spotted her group of friends.

"See you this evening Neji-niisan," she said with a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care. And beware of perverts!"

"N-Nii-san!"

"What? I'm just be overcautious."

"Good bye," she giggles out and shut the door.

"Hey Hina-Chan!" waves Naruto.

Hinata smiles and says, "I-I'm coming!"

As Hinata was running towards her friends...

_**Bam!**_

"Hina-Chan!" exclaims Ino.

"Ouch." Hinata held onto her currently in pain head from the impact of bumping into something or someone.

"Are you ok?"

Hinata looks up and came face-to-face with a handsome guy. He had short, black hair that seems to cling to his face. He had a nice tan that looked like he's been in the sun most of the time. What caught Hinata the most is his beautiful deep blue eyes. They seems to glow like the ocean itself.

"You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" said boy who was reaching out a hand.

"N-No." She took his hand and he helped her up. His friend picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Ah! Sorry about bumping in-into you!" she said with a bow. "I wasn't paying a-attention to where I was g-going!"

"It's fine, " he said.

"Are you perhaps new to this school?" his friend asked.

Hinata stood up straight. "Yes. I just m-moved here in town." She stared at the tall, kind guy. He had nice hazel brown hair with deep green eyes like the forest trees.

He chuckles.

"Ah, s-sorry. I was just fascinated b-by both of your eyes, " she blurts out with a blush.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, my name is Makoto Tachibana, " he says with a smile.

(_A/N: I wish I had Makoto-Kun as my big brother~ X3 _)

"I-It's nice to meet you M-Makoto-Kun."

"Hey."

They both looked at the blue eyed boy.

"What's your name?"

Hinata blushes and response, "My name is Hinata H-Hyuga. Your name is?"

_Hinata Hyuga, huh? _he thought. "My name is Haruka Nanase. I like you Hinata."

"...eh?"

* * *

**What do you all think? Does my story suck? Is it good? Tell me by reviewing please! I want you to give me your opinion on it! XD**

**Until Next Time, sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is Hinata Hitsugaya18, ohayo gozaimasu! XD I want you all to give me your opinion on my first story on . If I get any good reviews, it would boost my confidence in my stories!

Cross-over_:_

Free! x Naruto

I do not own any characters from both anime! But I do love them! XD

Main Characters:

Haruka Nanase

Hinata Hyuga

Makoto Tachibana

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Gou Matsuoka

Rin Matsuoka

Sasuke Uchiha

Kimi OC

Satsuki OC

Rei Ryugazaki

Couples:

Haruka x Hinata (main)

Sakura X Makoto

Kimi x Rin

Satsuki x Sasuke

Naruto x Gou

Ino x Rei

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~ Hyuga Household ~

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hinata, it's time to get up. You need to get ready for school, " Neji said. "I-I'm up Neji-niisan," Hinata groaned out. _Sighs_ "Be ready in 15 minutes. I have to take Hanabi to school too." "Alright." As Hinata heard the sound of her older cousin's footsteps fade away, she started to get ready to attend her new school. _I can't believe Neji-niisan and Tou-san made the decision of moving just because I wasn't playing any sports at that horrible school!_ Hinata thought,_ Well, at least all my friends got their parents to move here with me._

"Nee-Chan, you better hurry up and eat breakfast before I eat it!" shouted Hanabi from downstairs.

"I-I'm coming! Please wait a l-little longer!"

Hello everyone, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 17 yrs. old and currently the Heiress to the Hyuga Company. My stoic, yet loving father is Hiashi Hyuga. Since he is the owner of the Hyuga Company, I am next in line to inherit the company. Seeing as how I'm not motivated into learning about the company, he chose to give to my dear cousin Neji. I love Neji-niisan. He's like an older brother to me since the day we met as little kids. He can be a bit overprotective most of the time, but he's doing it for a good cause. Hanabi is my rambunctious little sister. She can be bashful and bold most of the time but when it comes to other things (like romance) she's really shy. The only person who isn't with us is our mother, Hitomi. If anyone could say the my mother was the most saint person on the planet it would be her. I miss how she use to sing me songs whenever I was scared of the thunder during a storm, how she would gently twirl me in the fields on our picnic days, and the way her beautiful smile would brighten up anyone's day. Even though she isn't here with us, I still hold her dear to me most in both my heart and locket.

_Okaa-san_

"Ah! I'm going t-to be late!" Hinata rushes downstairs.

"I told you to hurry Nee-Chan"

Hinata sticks out tongue, "I was o-only thinking about something."

Neji smirks, "Maybe you're thinking about getting a boyfriend or something?"

Hinata blushes red, "Neji-nii!"

"Nee-Chan, if you do get a boyfriend. Make sure he's hot with abs!" gushed Hanabi.

Hiashi chuckles, "Now, that's enough you two. You both should be heading off to school."

"That's right!"

All 3 children got up from the table and grabbed their items from the living room. They bid Hiashi good bye and headed out the door for school and work.

_Our two girls are growing up real fast Hitomi. Hinata is looking more and more like you everyday as well. I'm sure Hanabi doesn't know who you are as much, but she asks about you everyday, _Hiashi thought.

* * *

"Good bye Nee-Chan, Nii-san!" kisses both her sister and cousin on the cheek.

"Good bye"

"G-Good bye Hanabi-Chan. Have a n-nice day at school," smiled Hinata.

They watched as Hinabi entered the school and soon they drove off to Hinata's new school.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_

"Nervous?"

Hinata jumps then nervous smile. "A l-little. I'm just hoping we w-won't have to move again."

" Don't worry about Hina. You have all your friends attending the same school as you plus you could make some new friends. If you're ever in need of help, I'm sure they'll have your back."

"Thank you Nii-san"

"You're welcome"

Neji drove up in front of the school and Hinata immediately spotted her group of friends.

"See you this evening Neji-niisan," she said with a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care. And beware of perverts!"

"N-Nii-san!"

"What? I'm just be overcautious."

"Good bye," she giggles out and shut the door.

"Hey Hina-Chan!" waves Naruto.

Hinata smiles and says, "I-I'm coming!"

As Hinata was running towards her friends...

_**Bam!**_

"Hina-Chan!" exclaims Ino.

"Ouch." Hinata held onto her currently in pain head from the impact of bumping into something or someone.

"Are you ok?"

Hinata looks up and came face-to-face with a handsome guy. He had short, black hair that seems to cling to his face. He had a nice tan that looked like he's been in the sun most of the time. What caught Hinata the most is his beautiful deep blue eyes. They seems to glow like the ocean itself.

"You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" said boy who was reaching out a hand.

"N-No." She took his hand and he helped her up. His friend picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Ah! Sorry about bumping in-into you!" she said with a bow. "I wasn't paying a-attention to where I was g-going!"

"It's fine, " he said.

"Are you perhaps new to this school?" his friend asked.

Hinata stood up straight. "Yes. I just m-moved here in town." She stared at the tall, kind guy. He had nice hazel brown hair with deep green eyes like the forest trees.

He chuckles.

"Ah, s-sorry. I was just fascinated b-by both of your eyes, " she blurts out with a blush.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, my name is Makoto Tachibana, " he says with a smile.

(_A/N: I wish I had Makoto-Kun as my big brother~ X3 _)

"I-It's nice to meet you M-Makoto-Kun."

"Hey."

They both looked at the blue eyed boy.

"What's your name?"

Hinata blushes and response, "My name is Hinata H-Hyuga. Your name is?"

_Hinata Hyuga, huh? _he thought. "My name is Haruka Nanase. I like you Hinata."

"...eh?"

* * *

**What do you all think? Does my story suck? Is it good? Tell me by reviewing please! I want you to give me your opinion on it! XD**

**Until Next Time, sayonara!**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Hinata Hitsugaya18 with part 2 of ~Mizu Ai~!**

**Now last time, Hinata was just arriving at her new school. She saw her group of friends and ran towards them. As she was running towards her friends, she bumped into none other than Haruka Nanase and his friend Makoto Tachibana. Hinata becomes mesmerized by their eyes and becomes embarrassed from staring at them. Haruka, on the other hand, randomly confesses to Hinata shocking both Makoto and Hinata. How will Hinata respond to Haruka's confession? Is he playing a joke on her or is he serious? Find out my people! xD**

HH18: Wow, you were really bold and random on that Haruka-Kun

Haruka: ...

HH18: *Mischief grin * not going to deny it?

Haruka: *Looks away * shut up

HH18: What do you think Hina-Chan?

Hinata: *Blushes * I thought it was sweet of Haruka-Kun *Smile *

Haruka: *Blushes *

HH18: *Hugs Hinata * aw~ You're so cute Hina

Hinata: *Giggles *

Haruka: *Blushing * HH18 doesn't own Free! or Naruto. If she did, Hinata-Chan and I would be used more often

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"...Eh?"

"I said I like you Hinata," Haruka said with a straight face.

"Haru, what are you saying all of a sudden?" asked Makoto.

"I'm serious. I like you because I can tell that you love swimming and you're a kind person."

"T-Thank you?"

"Would you like to join our swim team? I would like to know you better in person."

"Um...Can I think about it?

"Yes. I will ask for your answer later on today, so be prepared."

Haruka turned away and began to walk towards the school building for class. Makoto and Hinata were still standing there, near the school entrance, trying to process what just happened.

Makoto looked at Hinata and says, "um...Are you ok Hinata-Chan?"

"Eh?! Yes! I'm f-fine!" she said with a full blown blush.

"HeHeHe. Well, I want to apologize for Haru's behavior. He's never really done something like this before."

"It's alright. I was j-just shocked about it is a-all."

"I see. Please think about joining the swim team. It would bring some change to the team. Well, I'll see you later."

"Ok"

Makoto left to catch up with Haruka. Hinata's friends ran over to her in a hurry (_A/n: wow, they arrived right after the two guys left? What great friends~ _) to check to see if she was alright. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her violently while saying,

"Hina, are you ok?! They didn't say anything perverted did they?! If they did, I'll beat the crap out of them!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm fine Naruto-Kun. T-Though, you are hurting my s-shoulders."

"Idiot! Let go of her! You see that she's in pain!" exclaimed Sakura as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Ow! That hurts Sakura-Chan!"

"How troublesome. You both are always loud in the morning," said Shikamaru.

"What did they say to you Hinata-Chan?" asked Ino.

"Ah, they were asking m-me to join the swim t-team." _I also got a c-confession as well_.

Shikamaru and Sasuke noticed that Hinata's face was turning red from embarrassment. They were wondering if she was hiding something else from them.

"You should totally join the swim team Hinata-Chan. If anyone loves swimming more than us, you are the person. Then, it's big forehead," said Ino.

"What was that Ino-pig?!"

"Do you g-guys really want me to j-join the swim team?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"If you want, I'll join with you Hinata," Sakura said as she hugged Hinata.

"...Alright."

"Well, we better head for class. We can't be late, now can we?"

The group of teens went to the principal's office to get their schedules. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had the same classes together. Ino and Shikamaru had different classes than them except for gym. When the four friends went to their English Literature class, they introduced themselves to the class. Naruto sat next to some random guy, Sasuke sat on the left of Satsuki near the classroom, Sakura sat in front of Makoto with a light blush, and Hinata sat behind Haruka with a blush.

_T-This is so nerve wrecking! I-If I'm sitting behind Haruka, I-I won't be able to g-get his confession out of m-my head, _thought Hinata.

**What are you talking about Hinata? It isn't everyday that a hot guy, like Haruka, confesses to you. **

_Who are you?_

**I'm you Hinata. Well, the chibi version.**

_O-Ok_

**Well, see ya! ^^**

_That was weird,_ thought Hinata.

* * *

**Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg!**

"Alright everyone. Make sure you take good notes on these two chapters. We will have a test in two weeks," said Miho-Sensei.

"Yes Sensei."

As Makoto was packing his belongings in his book bag, Sakura turned around with a blush and says,

"Hello Tachibana-Kun"

Makoto looks up at her and smiles while saying, "hello Sakura-Chan."

"Um...I was wondering if we can be friends."

"Sure. I don't see anything wrong with that," said Makoto with a smile.

Sakura entire face turned red. _He's so handsome!_

"You're really cute Sakura-Chan," Makoto said with a little chuckle. "Are you friends with Hinata-Chan?"

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wandering. You both blush a lot and a friend of mine confessed to her this morning."

"Really? Is he the one in front of Hinata-Chan?" asked Sakura in surprise.

Makoto looked and says, "yes. His name is Haruka Nanase."

_He's handsome too, but he seems more compatible for Hinata-Chan than me, _thought Sakura. "Was he serious?"

"I don't really know. I usually can read what he's thinking. Now, he's a mystery."

"I see." _He could be the one for Hinata-Chan good for you Hinata-Chan, _thought Sakura with a smile.

* * *

"So have you decided Hinata-Chan?" asked Haruka as he turned to face her.

Hinata looks up at Haruka. _Should I-I really join the swim t-team? I really love to s-swim and I could have s-someone to love me without t-them trying to get my f-family's money, _she thought.

"Hinata-Chan?"

"Um...Yes. I w-would like to join the s-swim team," said Hinata with a smile.

Haruka blushed and smiled. "Then, please met back here afterschool to get your member application and swimsuit."

Hinata smiled and said, "ok"

"Hina-Chan, let's head over to our next class!" grinned Naruto.

"Coming!" she said as she grabbed her bag. "I'll s-see you later Haruka-Kun."

"Alright."

Hinata left, with her friends, to their next class. Haruka, on the other hand, was blushing and smiling after his conversation with Hinata. What he didn't know was that Makoto was watching in surprise.

* * *

"Haru-Chan, are you ok? Your face is red," said Nagisa.

"Hm? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This is the first time I have ever seen Haruka-Senpai blush about something. Is it a girl?" asked Rei.

"..."

Makoto chuckled and answered, "Yes."

"Makoto!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" laughed out Makoto.

"Wow! Haru-Chan's first love interest!"

"Congratulations Haruka-Senpai!"

"H-HN."

"Who is she? What does she look like? Is she beautiful? Does she like to swim? Is she the sexy yet shy type? Will you propose to her in the future? How man kids are you two going to have? Hey, tell me Haru-Chan!" exclaimed Nagisa.

"Now, now. You all will get to meet her later on this afterschool."

"Alright!"

"If it's Haruka-Senpai, I'm sure she is in his taste."

Haruka sighed at their comments and questions.

"**Hey guys, what's up?**"

* * *

**Who was the mysterious person?**

**Sorry, about updating this long. I had exams so I've been really busy. I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 2!**

**See ya next time ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everyone! Hinata Hitsugaya18 with part 3 of ~Mizu Ai~! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been real busy with Christmas shopping. I know you all are wondering when is there going to be a lemony part. Well, you'll just have to wait a little longer until the next chapter! XD**

Haruka: When am I going to see Hinata-Chan in a swimsuit?

HH18: Patients is virtue Haru-Kun. You'll get to see it soon

Haruka: It better be good

HH18: *Pulls out bat * what was that? I can make Hinata-Chan go out with Rin-Kun~

Haruka: *Panics * no!

HH18: Good dolphin. :)

Hinata: *Giggles * HH18 doesn't own Free! or Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Rin-Chan!"

"What's going on guys?" asked Rin as he sat down next to Haruka.

"We were just talking about Haru-Chan's secret crush. She's joining the swim team," responded Nagisa.

"Huh?!" Rin exclaimed in shock. "You like someone Haru?"

"It's none of your business who I like," said an annoyed Haruka.

Rin laughed and said, "It's ok Haru! I won't do anything to ruin your time with an actual female companion."

"HN"

Makoto chuckled a little and said, "moving on. I made friends with one of Hinata-Chan's friends. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"You too Mako-Chan?!"

"What?"

"First, Haru-Chan has a crush on a girl. Now, you are _befriending _a girl. The next step is for you two to start dating," Nagisa said as he crossed his arms. "I'm so jealous~"

"W-What are you talking about Nagisa?! Just because I'm friends with Sakura-Chan doesn't mean anything. We just met!"

"Did she blush around you Makoto?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. I thought it was out of embarrassment."

They all looked at him with a straight face. _He's a bit dense if he doesn't notice that she has a crush on him_.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"It's nothing Makoto-Senpai"

"Nothing here"

"...HN"

_How come I got the feeling that they're talking about me in a bad way? _thought Makoto.

"I hope one day that I meet a girl that's right for me," said Rei.

"That'll be the day Rei-Chan!"

"Shut up!"

They all laughed at him.

* * *

_**Later on...**_

"Wow Hina, you're really rocking the gym clothing," said Ino. "I'm so jealous~"

Ino had her hair in a pony-tail and had a hair clip to keep her bang out of her face. The gym shirt hugged her C cup breasts, and the short shorts hugged her hips and showed off her long mid-tan legs. Ino had the confident yet sexy beauty that most girls wished they had. Some males see this as a fun girlfriend and other males see this as a fun time in bed with your wife.

"I-I don't know. I wish t-that they made the shorts l-longer," said Hinata with a huge blush.

Hinata had her long Indigo hair up in a pony-tail while leaving her bangs loose. The gym shirt hugged her large DD breasts, and the short shorts hugged her hip and round butt showing off her smooth pale legs. The gym uniform showed off her curvaceous body that every girl has wished for. Much to Hinata's dismay, she can't hide her curves unless she wears Neji's clothing. Hinata has a shy and kind beauty like a princess that most males look into for an ideal wife.

"I agree with Hina. These shorts feel like panties," responded Sakura.

Sakura had her hair up in a bun leaving her bangs loose like Hinata. The gym shirt didn't make Sakura looked like she had a chest (a/n: poor Sakura -.-), but the short shorts hugged her hips and small butt showing off her long tan legs. Sakura has the confident yet conservative beauty that some girls wish they had. Some males think of this as a good girlfriend and possibly a wife.

Ino giggled at her friends predicaments, "Well, at least you two get to get the attention of your new boyfriends."

"Boyfriend?" they both looked at her curiously.

"Oh, don't think I didn't notice what happened in the classroom."

"What are you talking about Ino-pig?" asked Sakura as she put her hands on her hips.

"What I'm talking about, billboard brow, is those two guys you two were talking to."

"Haruka-Kun?"

"Makoto-Kun?"

"Yes! Sakura, you were practically blushing at Makoto. You even made him laugh."

Sakura blushed at Ino's statement.

"Hina-Chan, you bumped into Haruka-san this morning. I don't know what he said to you but he made you blush like a tomato. Then in the classroom, you made him blush."

Hinata also blushed at Ino's comment.

"You two are obviously going to date them in the next month or so," smirked Ino.

"Ino-pig, just because we were making conversation with two hot guys doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah. Sakura-Chan is-is right."

_Even though I wouldn't mind going out with him_,they both thought.

"You both thought just now that you don't mind dating them, didn't you?" asked Ino with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura and Hinata's face turned a bright red from embarrassment.

Ino giggled at their faces "don't worry girls. I'll keep this between us."

"Thanks Ino-pig"

"Thank you Ino-Chan"

"That's what friends are for! Now, let's get going!"

As the three friends went out the locker room, they noticed all the guys were staring at them. The girls were flirting around their guy friends and the swim team. Hinata and Sakura were feeling a bit jealous, but they kept it to themselves. All of a sudden, Hinata was grabbed and pulled into a guy.

"Hina-Chan!"

"Hey babe. Would you mind helping me with something in the closet?" the guy asked I a lustful voice

"N-No thank you."

"Ah, come on. It'll be fine~"

"Please let m-me go, " Hinata said in a scared voice.

"I want you Hinata-Chan~"

The guy was about to lean in to kiss her, but someone pulled her away from him.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" exclaimed the guy but he realizes who he's talking to. "M-Matsuoka!"

"I should be asking the same thing, you bastard. Can't you see that she isn't interested and you're scaring her?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Hinata-Chan. It will never happen again!"

The guy bowed and ran away into the crowd. Hinata looked up at the Rin in surprise.

"Thank you...Um"

Rin looked down at Hinata and grinned, "my name is Rin Matsuoka or you can just call me Rin."

"T-Thank you Rin-Kun for helping m-me."

"It's nothing! These idiot horny bastard need to control themselves. They act like they haven't seen a woman before. Tch! "

"Hinata-Chan, that guy didn't hurt you did he?!"

"No. I'm fine thanks t-to Rin-Kun."

"Yo!"

"Thanks for saving our Hina. I was about to do something that I would regret towards that guy."

"It's nothing"

"Hinata-Chan!" exclaimed Haruka as he ran over.

"Haruka-kun"

_Wow Hina, I must say. You picked a really hot guy to start being close with, _thought Ino.

"Are you ok?" he asked in worry.

"Yes. I'm f-fine," she said with a blush.

Haruka sighed in relief and gave her a small smile while saying, "that's good." He looked her up and down and began to blush. "You look really good in the gym uniform."

"Thank you. You look h-handsome in your blue gym u-uniform, Haruka-Kun."

The little moment between the two didn't go unnoticed by Rin. He grinned at the two.

_So this is the girl that Haru likes. I have to say Haru. You picked a really beautiful woman, _thought Rin.

* * *

**Afterschool!**

"Are you ready to meet everyone Hinata-Chan?"

"Yes," she said as she exhaled.

She felt something on her hand and looked down to see what it was only to see Haruka holding her hand. She blushed at his boldness.

"I...I'm just holding your hand to make sure that nothing happens to you," Haruka said as an excuse.

(A/n: keep telling yourself that Haru-Kun ;) )

"Ok"

Haruka opened the door to the outside pool.

"**You're late Haruka-Senpai! **" exclaimed the manager.

"I have someone who wants to join the team," he ignored her ranting.

"**Who? **"

* * *

**I think I messed up this chapter a little so let me know, ok? There were a bit of embarrassing confrontations and jealousy**

**Who's the mysterious swim team manager? **

**Find out next time in Chapter 4! It'll have a little bit of lemon~ **

**Sayonara! XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hinata Hitsugaya18 with more of your favorite story ~Mizu Ai~. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the story. A lot was going on around Christmas time mainly family issues. Also, school is about to start soon for all of us so I wanted to update before anyone of you go back to school and I might have a lot more free time this semester :)**

Haruka: When am I going to have a lemon scene with Hinata?

HH18: Just wait Haruka-Kun, I'm not a miracle worker

Haruka: HN. Just make sure its really good

HH18: No promises~

Rei: When am I going to have more action HH18?

HH18: Soon Rei-Kun *Pats his head *

Hinata: Um...HH18, how d-do I look in this s-swimsuit?

Haruka & Rei: *Looks * ...

Hinata: *Sparkling in swimsuit *

Both: *Pass out from major nosebleed *

Hinata: *Panics * Haruka-Kun! Rei-Kun!

HH18: They'll be fine Hina. It means that it looks fantastic on you! XD

Hinata: Really?

HH18: *Nods * well then, on with the story!

* * *

"Well boys, we need to start practicing so get dressed and start swimming!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The guys hurried off to the locker room and prepared for swim practice. Sakura and Hinata sat down near the pool while waiting on the boys to finish dressing.

"Hey Hina"

"Yes?"

"I have never seen you smile so brightly"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Haruka-Kun"

"E-Eh?"

"You two have this glow around you whenever you two talk or be near each other. Before I came looking for you, He had this gentle smile with his warm blue eyes. He has this quiet yet bright persona just like you. You're both a bit similar but different at the same time."

Hinata blushed and said, "we are?"

"Of course!"

"I could a-also say the same for y-you and Makoto-Kun"

"W-What are you talking about Hina? We're just friends" Sakura blushed out.

Hinata giggled at Sakura's flustered face.

"We're back ladies!~"

"Hope we didn't keep you both waiting"

"No. We were just talking so you weren't gone for long"

"Alright then. If you both need anything, you should let one of us know, ok?" said Makoto.

"Ok," both girls said.

"Hinata," said Haruka.

"Yes?" responded Hinata when she looked up at Haruka.

"Watch me ok?"

"Ok"

Haruka put on his swimming goggles and cap and jumped into the pool. Makoto came up next to Sakura and whispered,

"Watch me too Sakura-Chan"

"R-Right " she blushed out.

* * *

Soon Swimming practice was done and everyone got ready to go home. Sakura and Makoto were talking and laughing with each other about their friends. Hinata and Haruka were talking to each other about how they liked swimming and how they met their friends. Haruka held Hinata's hand while sharing a popsicle with her.

"Well, this is my house," said Sakura.

"See y-you tomorrow Sakura-Chan," said Hinata.

"You too Hina"

Both girls gave each other a hug. Sakura hugged both Makoto and Haruka just to make sure that they weren't forgotten either then she went inside her home.

"Next to take home is you Hinata-Chan," said Makoto

"Yes"

"Makoto, I'll take Hinata home. You can go ahead," said Haruka.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright. I'll see you both in the morning," said Makoto as he waved goodbye and left to go home.

"Haruka-Kun, you d-didn't have to walk me h-home"

"No. I want to walk you home"

"Ok"

The two walked home together with smiles on their faces.

~Next day~

"Good morning Hina-Chan! " exclaimed Naruto as he hugged Naruto.

"Kyah! Good morning N-Naruto-Kun," said Hinata in surprise. "But can you put m-me down?"

"Why?"

"Because.."

"It's because you're showing Hinata's panties you idiot, how troublesome," said Shikamaru with a blush.

"Eh?"

Naruto looked down and saw Hinata's lacy purple panties. Naruto had a huge nosebleed and passed out. Passing guys saw Hinata's panties and passed out on the floor.

"Wow Hina, I wish I was in your position," said Ino with a smirk.

"Ino-Chan, this is-isn't the time for that! H-Help me with Naruto-Kun!" exclaimed Hinata with a very red face from embarrassment.

"Alright," Ino laughed out.

"Geez, it's already the second day we came to this school and Naruto is already acting like an idiot," complained Shikamaru.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru and help us!"

"Fine, Fine"

As the three friends were trying to wake Naruto up, the Iwatobi Swim team arrived at school. They noticed that Hinata and her friends were having trouble with something.

"I wonder what's going on with Hinata-Chan and her friends," said Nagisa.

"Who knows?"

As Haruka was watching the scene, he grew a bit jealous at how Hinata was holding Naruto's head in her lap. (_A/n: when I meant "head", I meant his actual head with his nose and eyes for anyone who finds this perverted._)

* * *

**OOOHH~ Haru-Kun is getting jealous of Naruto and Hinata's close relationship! XD**

**Sorry I made this chapter both short and a bit crappy, I'm really tired from typing and babysitting at the same time. Please review my people to show the love! ;)**

**Hinata Hitsugaya18 signing out~**


End file.
